Falling and Running
by Raynacch SilverMoon
Summary: Once again the League is after a mad man. Dorian is back and Tom and him have a large part in a prophecy to fufll, but two sisters will not let their hearts go easliy. Even if the guys can stop their powers.
1. In the Beginning

Falling and Running  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the Beginning  
  
It had been 4 months since 'M' had been defeated and the League was now, once again gathered. Even Dorian was there. A friend of his had recast the spell on the painting and brought him back to life.  
  
"Do any of you know why we're here?" Dr. Jekyll said. He was seated across from Tom Sawyer. Tom was playing with his gun as usual until it was grabbed from he and started to prance around the room.  
  
"I don't know, but must be important if they included old Dorian here." Skinner was now tossing the gun back and forth between his two hands.  
  
"Skinner!" Tom yelled as he ran to grab his gun from him. No one messed with his guns.  
  
"Well if they need the lot of us then they'll get all of us." Everyone turned to the door. Mina dropped the wine glass that she had been drinking out of.  
  
"How is it possible?" Captain Nemo was also very shocked at what he saw before him.  
  
"Like I told you before. Africa would never let me die, so here I am, and glad to see that all of you survived." Allan Quatermain stood before them looking better then ever.  
  
"Now that most of you are here it's time to let you in on why I have asked you here." A larger man entered the room carrying two folders with him. (They know him. His name is Fredrick Montagonis)  
  
"Let me guess the empire needs our assistance again." Allan took a seat beside Capitan Nemo. Allan smiled at his own inside joke.  
  
"No. The world needs your assistance." This caught everyone's attention. Could they be on the brink of another world war?  
  
"What do you mean the world?" Mina got up from her seat and moved closer to the front of the table. "I mean that with out your help everyone in the world will die." Everyone one was taken back by the statement. World war was one thing but total annihilation was another.  
  
"Who could do such a thing?" Dr. Jekyll said. Fredrick tossed him one of the folders. He opened it and looked at the picture. It was of a man in his late 20's at the most, long black hair and medium build, but what caught his attention the name did.  
  
"It can't be." Jekyll looked to Fredrick for confirmation. Fredrick simply nodded.  
  
"For God's sake what is it?" Allan's voice snapped Jekyll out of his daze.  
  
"It's 'M's' son." All the eyes in the room got a little bigger at that point.  
  
"He plans on making a weapon using some of the plans he stole from a scientist. One of our spies was able to gather enough information on what his plans are." Fredrick seemed to pause a moment before continuing on. "He wants to control the world and then destroy it piece by piece."  
  
"It'd seem like the apple don't fall to far from the tree." Skinner of course had to put in his two sense.  
  
"Yes that would seem to be the case. Anyways as last time you are going to have to retrieve to more members." Allan cut off Fredrick.  
  
"I think that we have all the help we need in this very room don't you?" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.  
  
"You may think that, but you really have no choice in the matter since their service will be a great necessity for the success in the mission." 'This is all we need more people too worry about.' Allan thought.  
  
"Well then we must hurry if we are to destroy.wait, what is his name?" Mina said. She didn't recall Jekyll giving them a name.  
  
Dr. Jekyll looked back to the folder in his hands. "Nicholas, but it says here that he goes by 'N'."  
  
"Well, now anit that original." Skinner's laughter could be heard. Everyone else was silently laughing at Tom's remark.  
  
"Now who are these two new gentlemen that are going to be joining us?" Dorian spoke finally, since he had a lot of explaining to do since he had gotten there.  
  
"Not 'Men' Mr. Grey. Women." Mina looked at Allan as she spoke. "Well Allan it looks as if you are going to have to deal with two more distractions." Nemo smiled at Mina.  
  
"As sarcastic as that was, I now believe that women can hold their own against the forces of evil." Mina was slightly shocked by his answer.  
  
"I'm glad you have finally accepted that fact. Personally I thought it would take you a lot longer." Mina said the last part under her breath but it didn't go unnoticed by the others. "So where do we find these two?" Captain Nemo was eager to go on another mission with everyone. Not to mention get back to the Nautilus.  
  
"They are at the moment staying in Iceland. Getting there will be the easy part, convincing them to work with you is another." Dr. Jekyll felt Hyde growl inside of him as he remembered how they captured him.  
  
"You are going to need these." Fredrick pulled a sliver chain with a bright blue changing to purple gem, followed by one with a deep red changing into fire orange. They were quite breath taking.  
  
"How are some rocks going to help us?" Tom was still slightly put off about having two new guys, let alone girls join the League but now he was telling them that they needed some dumb rocks to help them.  
  
"These are the only thing that can control their power. When they are close to them their powers are rendered useless." Fredrick tossed the blue one to Tom and the red one to Dorian.  
  
"Are you really goin' to trust them wit' those." Skinner was curious as to why they got them and not him. If they did what he said then he could have some fun with those.  
  
"It was not by choice I assure you." Fredrick sent a dirty look toward the two "Along with the two stones came a prophecy. You two are the only ones that can use them. Why you two I know not."  
  
"Maybe cause one of them is a traitor." Skinner pointed to Dorian. "Like ol' Dorian here, and the other must be really attached to 'er guns." Skinner burst out laughing at his own joke. Which was soon followed by a book being thrown in his general direction.  
  
"Watch it love, that almost hit me." Skinner walked to the table and put on his leather coat. He started to apply his white face cream.  
  
"Well that is for you to find out." With that Fredrick gave the last folder to Dr. Jekyll and then left the room the same way that he had come.  
  
"Well it would seem that we're out on an other adventure once again." Captain Nemo was happy that they were all together again, minus Dorian of course. Since the last mission Tom had returned to the states and then come back and joined Nemo, Skinner, Mina and dr. Jekyll on the Nautilus.  
  
All the members got up and headed to the door. Both Tom and Dorian couldn't stop playing with the stones that they had been given to them. 'Why me?' they both thought.  
  
"Here." Dr. Jekyll handed the folder to Captain Nemo. "There the directions to where we're going." Nemo opened the folder and gave it a once over.  
  
"I suggest that we start out immediately. We don't know how long this is going to take." Allan asked the question that everyone had silently been thinking."Just what is it that makes them so powerful?"  
  
Nemo flipped through the folder of information. He frowned slightly as he read. "It only says that they are very well trained fighters and are very stealthy."  
  
"Is that all they could manage to tell us?" Mina was very excited to have more females on the journey, but she would like to know what they are capable of. "Or maybe that's all they're capable of." Skinner's remark was met by a bunch of blank stares. Everyone knew that that wasn't the case.  
  
"Will have to see now won't we?" Allan lead the way into Nemo's new automobile. The ride to the Nautilus was silent. Each of the members was lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached the Nautilus not much changed.  
  
Nemo headed straight for the Helm to enter the new directions. Dr. Jekyll and Mina went to work on some potions together, (They have been spending more time together then normal) Tom and Allan went to their rooms and Dorian went to the library to do a bit of reading. No one could tell where Skinner had gone. As usual.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: Thanx for reading. R&R. Let me know what you think should happen. The parings are going to be Dr. Jekyll/Mina, Tom/OC and Dorian/OC there will be NO SLASHING in my fic. 


	2. The McCaughy Sisters

Falling and Running  
  
Chapter 2: The McCaughy Sisters  
  
The gang was all gathered in the hall of the Nautilus. They were about 20 minutes away from the location and they were going over a plan of action. It was a little bit difficult since they didn't know what they were up against.  
  
"It shouldn't be to hard. They are just girls." Said Skinner.  
  
"Oh really?" Skinner turned. He nearly jumped a foot in the air. Mina was standing directly behind him. "Well, if they are just girls then I say we send Mr. Skinner in first."  
  
Skinner gulped noticeably. Mina turned around and walked to the other side of the room. "I just have one question for you."  
  
Skinner looked back at Mina with a white painted eyebrow quirked. "And what would that be?"  
  
"If I had put a struggle would it have been that easy to capture me? Since I am also a female." Mina barred her fangs at Skinner. He jumped and ran behind Allan. "Some extraordinary gentle men you are." Captain Nemo just shook his head at the site.  
  
"So where are they exactly?" Dorian had spent a better part of his time studying the stone that was given to him. It was quite beautiful.  
  
"They are currently staying in a large Mansion close to the shore line." Nemo said. "It won't be that hard to find them."  
  
"Since we don't know how strong these girls are we're going to take every precaution. Tom and Dorian are going in the lead since they have the only known weapon against them." Allan was a great strategist so no one questioned him.  
  
"So then let's get to it." Skinner led the way to the entrance hatch where the snow jackets were located. They each grabbed one and headed out of the ship.  
  
"Bloody Hell is it cold out 'ere." Dorian just rolled his eyes and said "They didn't call it Iceland for nothing."  
  
Tom could help but laugh slightly. Skinner threw him a glare over his shoulder. "Skinner you should have put on black face paint. That way we would be able to see you in the snow!" Allan couldn't hold his laughter in any longer.  
  
"You know he has a point." Skinner just kept walking. Tom heard him mumble, "What is it pick on Skinner day?".  
  
"Skinner." Tom walked up and put his arm around him. "It's always pick on Skinner day."  
  
"Oh 'hat makes me feel bloody happy!" Skinner couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He wasn't mad at any of them cause he knew that at one time or another he would get them back. That's how it always went.  
  
They had entered a small town about 5 minutes ago. It was your average town with its markets and shops. No one seemed to pay attention to the travelers. Allan let his eyes scan the area around them. He let them rest on a fortress at the edge of the town. It just happened to be right on the shoreline.  
  
"I thought you said it was a mansion not a whole GOD DAMN FORTRESS!" Allan was hoping that he was wrong. He didn't feel up to searching for hours for just two people.  
  
"I sorry to tell you but that is where we are headed." Captain Nemo had the same thoughts as Allan. Tom suddenly felt like he knew where one of the girls was.  
  
"Dorian do you feel like." "Like I know where one of them is by just using my sense?" Tom nodded to him. "Then the answer would be yes."  
  
"Well then I guess we won't have to search everywhere for them." Henry said. Tom looked down at the stone that was around his neck. He had put it there since he thought he might lose it if he put it anywhere else. It was odd for both Dorian and Tom, being able to sense where they were without even knowing them. It was like a creepy connection. Then it hit Tom like a brick.  
  
"Dorian where did you put you're thingy?" Dorian stared at Tom with a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"Didn't know tha' you drove on that side of the street Tom!" Skinner said between fits of laughter. Even Captain Nemo had been shocked by what Tom had said. The look on Tom's face was that of a person who just had a light bulb go off in his head.  
  
"NOT THAT! I meant his stone!" The bewildered look left Dorian's face as he reached inside of his jacket and pulled out the chain that hung around his neck. Sure enough the stone was there.  
  
'Just as I thought it would be'. "I think the reason that we can sense them is because of these." He said pointing to the stone. It was glowing a little. 'Probably because we're getting closer.' Dorian reasoned.  
  
The grouped reached the mansion slowly after that. The doors were huge and made of solid wood. Allan knocked on the door using one of the giant dragon knockers. The sound echoed through the whole mansion it seemed. They heard someone approach the door.  
  
Allan looked to Tom and Dorian. "Is it one of them?" Both of them shook their heads 'No'. They waited, prepared for the worst when a very small pulp woman answered the door.  
  
"Hello..." The woman abruptly cut off Nemo. "I know who you are and why you're here. Please follow me." She opened the door wider and let them through. They thought that the outside was extravagant, it had nothing on the inside.  
  
The floor was solid marble, crystal candle chandeliers hung given the room an angelic lighting. Before them stood the grand stair case, but what caught their eye was that the décor was all in Fairies and Dragons. Quite odd to see them in a place like this and together.  
  
The woman led them down the hallway beside the stairs into a huge study. There were thousands of books on the shelves that lined the walls. Tom and Dorian felt their stones start to pulse.  
  
The woman moved to a large oak desk on one side of the room. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small stack of paper.  
  
"I just have a few questions before I go and fetch my Ladies." She pulled the paper on the top of the pile and glanced at it.  
  
"You were sent here by Fredrick?" Tom didn't pay attention to what the woman was asking them. He was searching the room for her. He could feel her watching him he just didn't know what part of the room she was hiding in.  
  
Dorian on the other hand was busy admiring a beautiful orange parrot that was sitting on it's perch above them. He went to get closer to it but it flew higher to the ceiling.  
  
"That's the last of the questions. I'll go fetch me ladies." With that the woman headed to the door.  
  
"Why do you need to get them when their already here?" Tom asked. The woman turned and stared at him wide eyed. Dorian glanced at the woman and smiled. It seemed as if she didn't know what to do. Fortunately the decision was made for her.  
  
"Thank you Sara. That will be all." A woman stepped out of the shadows. Tom's breath caught in his throat. She was 5'7 with long brown hair with shocking blue streaks. She was very well built since he could see a lot of her. She wasn't wearing typical clothing for females. She wore a dark purple/blue halter top and tight black pants with black leather lace up boots.  
  
"Yes Miss." Sara left the room and shut the door behind her. 'I hope the Mistresses can handle themselves.' Back in the room everyone was silent.  
  
"Well did you come here just to gawk at me or is there a real reason you came here?" Mina couldn't believe how rude this young girl was, not to mention what she was wearing.  
  
"We came here to recruit you and another female to aid us in a mission?" Allan liked the way that the girl got right to business.  
  
"Oh so you want both of our services?" Dorian was busy looking around the room trying to find that parrot he had lost track of only moments ago.  
  
"Yes but unless my eyesight has gotten worse then I only see one of you." After he said that Dorian saw the parrot fly down from the ceiling and land on the shoulder of the girl in front of them.  
  
"You have the attention of both of us so get on with it." Everyone in the room looked at her like she had gone nuts. It looked as of realization hit her because she nodded to the parrot.  
  
The group watch as the parrot jumped from her shoulder and in mid air transformed into a girl. Dorian felt all air leave his body at the site of her.  
  
Unlike the other girl she had long light brown hair with fiery red streaks. She looked a little less muscular then the other but still very firm. She was 5'6 and wearing a bright orange tank top and long red pants she wasn't wearing any shoes.  
  
"Is that better?" She asked. She found their facial expressions very amusing. Both of them sat at a large table on one side of the room. The others just stood there.  
  
"You can sit down you know." With that the rest of them sat at the empty chairs around the table. Tom never took his eyes off her the whole time. The stone was humming against his chest.  
  
"I believe that introductions are in order." The girl with the blue streaks cut Allan off. "We know who you are but I don't believe that you know anything about us." The look that everyone gave her was enough of an answer.  
  
"Fredrick had no information on you so we we're very in the dark when it comes to you." Captain Nemo was still a little in shock since the whole parrot human thing.  
  
"That would be just about right. My name is Amara and this is my sister Tianna." The girl with the red steaks said. 'Amara. I like the name.' Dorian thought.  
  
"So can you do any other tricks?" Skinner was very impressed with the one girls talents. Her looks didn't hurt either.  
  
"Well of course I can Mr. Skinner." With that she closed her eyes. A few seconds later a huge Rotwhiler (don't know how to spell it) bounded into the room.  
  
"Oh so you can summon dogs." Amara sent Skinner a deadly glare. He pushed his chair farther from her. He watched as the dogs head looked between him and her before it strolled up to him. It sat a foot away from him and growled.  
  
"I can communicate with any animal and as you saw I can also transform into anyone that I wish." Amara caught Dorian's eye. She hadn't noticed how good looking he was. She did now though. Her gaze changed as someone addressed her .  
  
"Well those are some great tricks." Allan had a smile on his face. He turned his attention to the other girl who seemed to be having a staring contest with Tom, and by the looks of it she was winning.  
  
"So do you have any hidden talents?" Tianna broke her gaze with Tom and looked to Allan. Everyone but Amara and Mina jumped out of their chairs. Her words had been whispered across their minds, yet her lips hadn't moved.  
  
"Well you asked." Mina looked from Amara to Tianna. She wondered how none of them had ever heard of them and their magnificent powers. Well, everyone but her.  
  
"So Mina how's life?" Amara asked. All of the men turned and looked sharply at Mina as they took their seats once again. Mina sighed. She was going to have to do a lot of explaining. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN:R&R. Thanx to everyone that has so far.  
  
Ravenclaw2: Thank you I hope that other people have the same opinion as you.  
  
Star Katt: Don't worry Henry and Mina will be getting together. I've already started to set it up.  
  
englishchik: I'll do my best to live up to his true character, but with a few changes  
  
nekobaghira: Thank you very much. 


End file.
